Lemonade Stand
by Apricot-Angel
Summary: Lemonade maestro Selphie Tilmitt was opting for something a little different this summer. SelphiexRiku.


**There's something oddly entertaining I find about Selphie and Riku as a crack pairing. Somehow, in my opinion, it works. Thanks for reading!**

*******

**Lemonade Stand**

She made the best lemonade in all of Destiny Islands, anyone could tell you that. Every summer was much more of a delight when accompanied with Selphie Tilmitt's homemade lemonade. Amongst the island's inhabitants, Selphie's lemonade stand had become quiet an attraction in the community. But this year, Selphie had another idea on mind. There was still one person left in Destiny Islands she still had yet to impress with her magnificence...

Selphie stirred earlier than usual that morning, uncharacteristically at six o'clock in the morning. She was hoping to get an early start in order to get her lemonade stand set up nice and early by the beach for the first day of summer holidays. She stumbled out of bed, pyjamas bedraggled; hair tousled and made a beeline for the kitchen, careful not to awaken her parents.

As Selphie rhythmically stirred the sugar-water syrup in a pot, she vacantly deliberated over her plans for the summer.

Actually, she had only one official plan. And the medium she was going to conquer it was through her famous lemonade.

Selphie recalled how she was constantly enlightened by others of the notion that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. But Selphie, though she would not publicly admit it, understood that cooking was beyond her oh-so many talents. The only thing she had was her lemonade. And so, Selphie decided to improvise. This year, she was going to alter her lemonade recipe for a special boy she was hoping to impress. And she was sure to succeed.

In record time, Selphie had officially opened her little lemonade stand at nine o'clock on her first day of selling for the summer.

Selphie's first customers, just like every year, were Tidus and Wakka.

"_What_?" whined Tidus, "why did you raise the price? Last year you charged three munny a cup!"

"Yeah well, my lemonade is in high demand," Selphie replied casually, eyeing her fingernails, "so you're just going to have to deal with paying five munny a cup."

Tidus grumbled, digging out an extra two munny from his pocket before swiping his cup of lemonade. "This lemonade doesn't even taste that great, anyway!" he lied as he made his way to the exit the beach.

Selphie, however, took this comment very personally, standing atop the table, screaming out, "I hope I accidentally poured poison into that cup, you stingy jerk!"

Later on in the day, Selphie received her annual very loyal customers Sora and Kairi. Selphie smiled inwardly when Sora opted to pay for Kairi's drink. She thought those two were always so cute.

"I wouldn't be shocked if you went into a diabetic shock from all that lemonade you're drinking, Sora!" Kairi commented, consuming the liquid in courteous sips whereas Sora gulped down his third cup.

"Where's Riku?" Selphie implored eagerly.

"Have no idea," replied Kairi, unaware of the zeal behind Selphie's question.

"Riku doesn't know what he's missing. I keep telling him he has to try Selphie's homemade lemonade, but he's so uptight!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Riku will come around this year," assured Kairi, more so to Selphie.

The teenage pair left and Selphie had to wait a hard, sweltering three hours before anyone else arrived to buy some lemonade.

For a while, Selphie was too occupied with miscellaneous customers to even think of her initial goals for the summer. But when her lemonade stand returned to silence in the early afternoon, Selphie suddenly began to detest her lemonade business. Year after year, she'd sell the liquid, hoping to become famous among the islanders as lemonade-maker extraordinaire.

And yet she couldn't impress the _one_ person she most wanted to. He allegedly refuses to even come by the lemonade stand!

That is, until now.

Selphie's heart went into overdrive when she caught sight of Riku absently strolling across the beach, as if looking for something. She excitedly stood on her chair, drawing two fingers to her mouth to whistle out to the boy.

"Oi, Riku! Over here!" she waved her arm vigorously, beckoning to the slightly fazed teenager.

"Hey Selphie, have you seen Sora?" asked Riku as he approached the lemonade stand.

"He went out to the island with Kairi."

"Oh," his expression fell, dejected. Selphie decided to take this golden opportunity to 'cheer him up'.

"Hey, you wanna try some of my lemonade? It's almost as famous as _me_,"

Riku didn't even consider Selphie's enthusiastic proposition. "No thanks. I don't care much for sweet stuff."

Selphie had no intention of letting Riku leave the beach without trying the lemonade specially altered for him. She feigned an offended look. "What? Why? C'mon Riku, this lemonade is _special_- I made it especially for you."

Riku looked away, slightly flustered. "R-really, it's a nice thought, but I don't think-"

"Please, please, _please_ Riku? Just try it- if you don't like it, I won't bother you anymore!"

Riku sighed with a defeated smile. Why he let her convince him so easily, he had no idea.

"Alright then." As he reached into his pocket to retrieve five munny, Selphie clutched his wrist eagerly.

"No, no. This one's on the house- just in case you don't like it. But I seriously doubt _that_ would happen,"

Selphie watched closely with those earnest emerald eyes as the chilled liquid travelled down Riku's throat, feeling a deep satisfaction as she noted the liquid protrude the length of his neck, his Adam's Apple jutting with approval.

Riku wiped his lips clean, sighing with appreciation.

"Okay...I'll admit, that was actually pretty good."

Selphie grinned from ear-to-ear. "Didn't I tell you so?"

"No chance of getting my mom the recipe?"

"No chance."

Riku laughed heartily, setting the plastic cup down.

"Thanks again for the lemonade. I'll see you around, Selphie."

Selphie watched as the teenager strode toward the direction of his house, her lip-glossed lips staining her own cup of lemonade as she sipped. She couldn't help the cheeky smile as she hid the paopu fruit peelings under the sand beneath her feet.

"Yes, I'll be seeing you around for _quite_ a while," she murmured quietly, raising her cup of lemonade for a toast, "to our destinies!"


End file.
